


Smutty Puppy

by User24601



Series: Strange and Smutty One Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual Kink, F/M, Knotting, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601
Summary: A Daddy comes home and plays with his Puppy.





	Smutty Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone familiar with my other works might be totally confused by this random piece of kinky smut. Just know that someone (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) has corrupted me and it's not my fault. 
> 
> Really, this story is not my typical fare and if it is something you don't see yourself enjoying, then feel free to skip this one.

Hurrying quickly to get home, David was running late. It had been unusually busy at the construction site that day and a dozen things had gone wrong. All he wanted to do was to go home and relieve himself from the stress of the day.

A bit of guilt flooded into his system as he placed his key in the lock and opened the door. He had told his puppy that he would be home at a quarter past the hour and she should be in her kennel waiting for him when he got there. That time had long since come and gone. He knew he was lucky to have such a good puppy girl and didn’t like to disappoint her.

“Puppy,” he called as he entered the house. “Where are you, sweetheart?”

Hearing a whine, David glanced over at the kennel in the corner where Puppy was pawing at the bars.

“Who’s a good girl?” he cooed as he walked over and let his puppy out of the enclosure.

She was such a pretty bitch with her hair done up high on either side to resemble doggy ears, the purple collar that sparkled in the light, the matching mittens and slippers made her hands and feet resemble paws, and that long fluffy tail that protruded from the plug in her ass. The ensemble played its part in transforming his lover into canine but the sheer exuberance she brought to the role is really what made it exciting.

With an delighted yip, she darted out of the now open door and jumped up on her hind legs to give her Daddy a puppy kiss.

“Someone’s happy to see me,” he chuckled as Puppy licked his hands and wagged her tail in joy. “Sorry I was late, sweetie.”

Pushing her back down on all fours, David was quick to playfully wrestle his bitch to the ground. Immediately, she rolled over in an attempt to garner some belly rubs.

“Does puppy want me to rub her belly?” he asked even as he was already gliding his hand against the smooth skin of her stomach.

Rubbing her abdomen resulted in her squirming from ticklishness and so David moved his hands higher up, all the while praising his puppy for being a good girl. The nipples of her small breasts grew erect as he rubbed them and happy puppy sound emanated from her throat as she shook her leg.

“Is that a good spot? Does puppy want Daddy to keep rubbing here or should I rub lower?”

The answering whine was enough to indicate what Puppy really wanted and her Daddy was more than happy to accommodate her wishes as he drifted his hand down past her navel and through the manicured patch of hair.

Puppy was clearly excited as she threw her head back, her tongue lolling happily to the side of her mouth. With her neck exposed in such a fashion, David couldn’t resist bending his head down and giving her kisses along the length. Continuing his descent, he lowered his mouth further along her heaving chest and licked at her tight dark pink nipples before taking a bud in his mouth and sucking gently.

Still playing her part, Puppy’s front paws were tucked neatly to either side and David knew she wouldn’t move them in order to push his head further down. Clearly, though, this puppy’s pussy wanted attention. Sliding his fingers deftly through the folds, he felt the slickness of her excitement.

Dipping a finger into her sex, David proclaimed, “Looks like my bitch is in heat, maybe I’ll have to address that.”

Barking excitedly, Puppy was quick to get back on all fours as she turned around in a circle bouncing up on her front paws a few times, her tail wagging furiously.

“Alright, Puppy. Sit,” David commanded.

Obedient to his orders, Puppy immediately complied with the direction.

“Good Girl! Now, stay.”

Removing his clothes as he walked away to retrieve a special toy he had purchased just for such an occasion, David hoped his Puppy would follow his orders and not turn around to see what he had got her. He didn’t want her to know what it was until it was inside her.

Once he had come back into the room, Puppy let out a short yip as she heard his footsteps but did not move. He knew how badly she wanted to turn around but she was more intent on being an obedient puppy than the wanton slut he knew her to be.

“Who’s a good bitch, _hmmm_?” David hummed as he knelt behind her.

Placing a hand on each hip, he raised her up on her hind paws and pushed her tail up and over her back, giving the plug a slight tug as he did so. This action earned the Daddy a bit of a dog-like squeal from his pretty bitch.

Her pussy lips now exposed, David was sure to run his fingers along them one more time before spreading them open and fully revealing her wet cunt.

Lining himself up and making sure the sheath was secure, he slowly pushed his length into her heat. Once it came to the thick knot towards the base, Puppy let out a gasp that was more human than animalistic and it garnered her a swift smack on her ass.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered once he was fully encased insider her twat.

It was a lovely sight to behold, Puppy’s cunt lips wrapped around the red canine sheath. Pulling back out slightly, until the knot stretched her wide, David knew all too well that the fullness in both of her holes would send her over the edge soon.

Giving her just a moment to adjust as he steadied himself, he began to fuck her in earnest. Pushing back and forth on her hips, he maneuvered her along the length of his dick at a furried pace. The jingle of the metal tags on her collar rang in his ears as he rocked into her over and over again.

For her part, Puppy was panting loudly, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. Just as eager as her Daddy, she pushed back every time he pulled wanting to get as much of him inside her as possible.

“Fuck,” he cried louder this time. “You’re Daddy’s little bitch and I’m going to make you cum all over this fucking cock.”

The noises coming from Puppy’s throat were definitely not canine anymore. Her high pitch moans were loud and David was happy to reach below her and gently rub her clit and send her into oblivion.

Puppy was glistening with sweat as her muscles tensed before her imminent climax. As the walls of her pussy clenched down around the sheath, David found that he could not remove his cock and the two of them were momentarily locked together.

Completely exhausted, Puppy slumped onto the floor and the sheathed member slid from her used hole, now slick with her arousal. David was quick to remove the toy and he pulled his bitch off of the floor and onto the nearby couch with him. Spreading his own legs, he reached over and grabbed Puppy’s collar, forcing her head down between his thighs.

Lapping at him eagerly, Puppy soon had her Daddy cumming in her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you are so inclined. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962450) by [RemyMartinXO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyMartinXO/pseuds/RemyMartinXO)




End file.
